


Because You're You

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Quartermaster, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: "I never expected it to be you."





	Because You're You

"I never expected it to be you."

Kaaras opened his eyes to look at Eustace Morris, whose head was currently pillowed on Kaaras's shoulder.

They were sitting on Eustace’s bed in silence, enjoying finally being able to spend some time together, and Kaaras reveled in the feeling of calmness in the room.

He ran his fingers up and down Eustace’s arm slowly and pressed a kiss to the man’s temple. “Why?”

Eustace sighed quietly, and Kaaras tightened his hold on him. “You’re… you’re amazing, and I’m just me. Why do you want me?”

Kaaras kissed him again. “Because you’re you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Any Bioware fandom, any rarepair, I never expected it to be you"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/736595.html?thread=97512275#t97512275)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
